


F is for Fealty; Kattappa

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [6]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Kattappa is overpowered once again by the chains that bind him.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	F is for Fealty; Kattappa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts).



_Dear Aslam,_

_I am getting guilt pangs as I write this letter, but perhaps I should still write to you._

_Do you remember your promise of everlasting friendship? I think you do; you sounded genuine._

_The megalomaniac pervert who currently sits on the throne of Mahishmati is not even the legitimate ruler. The rightful king had been hidden by our Queen Mother Sivagami under unavoidable circumstances while he was merely a baby. No one really knows where they are, but I hope-- I pray, rather-- that both of them are safe._

_What we really need to do is remove this tyrant from the throne, rescue Devasena and search for Mahendra Baahubali and Sivagami Devi. Our soldiers, sadly, are too shaken to revolt._

_Would you be willing to help me? I don’t have enough confidence in my abilities any more._

_In anticipation, I remain,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Kat-_

Kattappa stopped halfway through the signature.

_Would it be really worth breaking the promise of fealty made by my ancestors? I am bound to the throne, whether I like it or not._

_And if I really must break it now, why, oh WHY didn’t I break it earlier instead of staining my hands with the blood of Amarendra Baahubali?_

Desperately fighting back his tears, he tore the letter to ribbons.


End file.
